


Bonus Points

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [25]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Gaming, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: “You still get points for doing good.” with Nate/Sam?





	

Sam dropped the controller in his lap with a low and drawn out moan of frustration, “I _had_ that!” He hissed, glaring at the television screen and the strange, orange creature that was shown glumly kicking at the ground. 

“Almost, but not quite… Okay, not even almost, that was _just brutal,_ Sam,” Nathan snickered, turning his head to grin at his brother’s shocked expression. “Awe, c’mon, don’t be a spoil-sport.”

“I’m not,” Sam grouched, making to stand and put distance between himself and that cursed game console. He paused when Nathan latched onto his arm, “What?” He asked, raising a curious brow at the younger man as his annoyance slowly faded.

Nathan managed to coax him back onto the couch before cuddling up to his side with a plotting grin on his features, pressing his lips to Sam’s cheek as he mumbled softly, “You still get points for doing good.”

“Hey, I thought you just said that I did terribly,” Sam huffed, winding an arm around Nathan’s waist to tug him closer.

A laugh bubbled out of Nathan as he eventually nodded, correcting his statement, “Okay - points for at least _trying_.”

“You know,” Sam drawled, slowly pushing Nathan onto his back, leaning over the other man as he braced a hand on the armrest, “I’m _really_ good at a few things…”

“Oh yeah?” Nathan grinned, looping his arms around his older brother’s shoulders. “Like what?”

“Here, lemme show you,” Sam purred, dipping down to indulge Nathan in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write!


End file.
